An unexpected mission
by FuckyeahLilyPotter
Summary: Un mision que cambiara todo lo que sucedio en un mundo paralelo donde Sirius, Dumbledore y muchas mas personas inocentes pierden la vida. ¿Seran capaces estas muchachas de cumplir su mision y salvarlos? Su viaje puede traer mucha consecuencias. Estas chicas tendran que saber como lidiar con el quinto año de el trio de oro en Hogwarts. ¿Podran cumplir la mision o fracasaran?
1. ¿Eres Camille o Lucy?

" Ginny le dio un beso de despedida a Albus.

— Nos vemos en Navidad.

— Adiós Al —dijo Harry, a su hijo mientras lo abrazaba. — No olvides que Hagrid los invito a tomar el té el siguiente viernes, no te metas con Peeves, y no pelees con nadie hasta que aprendas a hacerlo, y no dejes que James te moleste.

— Pero ¿y si quedo en Slytherin?

Le susurro fue solo para su padre, y Harry sabia que solo el momento de la despedida podría haber forzado a su hijo a revelarle realmente cuanto miedo tenia.

Harry se inclinó de forma que la cara de Albus quedo ligeramente sobre la suya, de los tres hijos de Harry, solo Albus había heredado los ojos de Lily.

— Albus Severus —dijo Harry lentamente, de forma que ni Ginny pudiera oírla, y ella fue lo bastante lista como para pretender estarse despidiendo de Rose que ya estaba en el tren. — Fuiste nombrado así en honor de dos directores de Hogwarts, uno de ellos era de Slytherin y fue probablemente el hombre más valiente que yo

He conocido.

— Pero digamos que...

— ..Entonces la casa de Slytherin habría ganado a un magnífico estudiante ¿cierto? Y no nos importa a nosotros Al. Pero si te importa a ti, déjame decirte que puedes ser capaz de elegir Gryffindor sobre Slytherin, el sombrero seleccionador toma en cuenta tu opinión.

— ¿De verdad?

— Lo hizo conmigo —dijo Harry

Jamás le había dicho a ninguno de sus hijos aquello, y vio la ilusión en la cara de Albus cuando lo dijo. Y mientras las puertas se cerraban a lo largo del tren escarlata, y las líneas borrosas de los padres se inclinaban para el último adiós, Albus brinco al tren y Ginny cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Los estudiantes colgaban de las ventanas que tenían más cerca, un gran número de caras, dentro y fuera del tren parecía que se volvían hacia Harry.

— ¿Qué están viendo? —dijo Albus mientras él y Rose volteaban alrededor para ver a los demás estudiantes.

— Que no te preocupes —dijo Ron. — Es a mí, soy extremadamente famoso.

Albus, Rose, Hugo y Lily se rieron. El tren empezó a moverse y Harry camino a su lado viendo la pequeña cara de su hijo, en la que se reflejaba gran emoción. Harry siguió sonriendo y despidiéndose, aunque se sentía un poco temeroso de ver a su hijo alejarse de él.

El ultimo rastro de vapor se evaporo en el aire de otoño, el tren dio la vuelta en la esquina, mientras que la mano de Harry aun estaba levantada en despedida.

— Va a estar bien —dijo Ginny

Mientras Harry la miraba, se llevó la mano lentamente hacia la frente, tocando la cicatriz.

— Se que lo estará.

La cicatriz no le había dolido en diecinueve años. Todo iba bien."

"Todo iba bien" Con esa última frase, cerro el libro con fuerza. Las lágrimas salieron involuntariamente de sus avellanas ojos, no pudo evitar hipar y se sintió la persona más tonta del mundo. Pues claro, según algunas personas, llorar por un libro era algo tan estúpido como decir que la magia era real. Pero a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no le importaba parecer una estúpida, solo le importaba una cosa: Harry Potter. La saga de Harry Potter había sido su infancia y toda su adolescencia. No lo superaba y no lo podría superar nunca. ¡Por Merlín y sus calzones! ¿Qué le costaba a J.K Rowling hacer algún otro libro? Era la octava vez que leía "Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte" pero no se podía cansar de ese libro. Lo leía, lo releía y lo volvía a leer. Podría apostar que se sabía cada parte de ese bendito libro, y tenía que admitir que le enorgullecía.

Se levanto de la banca en la cual estaba sentada y tomo su bolso consigo. El instituto estaba callado, mas callado que nunca, pero no le dio importancia. Había algo raro ahí, lo sabía. Vio a lo lejos a Samantha Sheik, una compañera de ciencias, y se acerco a ella.

— ¿Samantha? —la chica no contesto. — ¿Sam? —seguía sin respuestas. — ¡¿Sam?! —pregunto gritando un poco, y moviéndola.

La chica pego un salto, y se saco los auriculares que tenía en las orejas.

— Camille —suspiro aliviada. —Me has dado un susto, ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de porque no hay nadie aquí?

— ¿Acaso no te enteraste? —inquirió ella sorprendida. — Matthew Moon fue retado a una pelea por Nicholas Rentz.

— ¡¿Qué?! —grito ella y, sin dejar que Samantha reaccione, salió corriendo en ayuda de su mejor amigo.

Aun con el libro en la mano y el bolso en el hombro, Camille salió corriendo en dirección al gimnasio. Agradeció al cielo haber sido ligera, ya que llego rápido. En el centro del gimnasio había una gran ronda de alumnos que coreaban y aplaudía. Camille se acerco rápidamente y pudo ver como Matt y Nicholas se intentaban pegar mutuamente.

— ¡Matt! —grito ella, poniéndose entre medio de ambos hombres. — ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

— Mira quien llego, Moon. Tu adorada noviecita, Jackson. —se burlo con arrogancia, Nicholas Rentz, mientras intentaba limpiarse la sangre que le salía de la nariz.

— Arrójate a un inodoro y tira de la cadena, Rentz. Hazle ese favor al mundo. —escupió con enojo, Matt.

— Ya quisieras que te haga ese favor, Moon.

— ¡Cierra la jodida boca, mono de zoológico! —grito Camille, preguntándose a sí misma si matarlo o torturarlo.

En ese momento Nicholas se acerco peligrosamente a ella y la tomo del cuello del uniforme.

— Mira Jackson, no te gustaría verme enojado.

— ¿Eso es una amenaza? —pregunto desafiándolo, sin importarle el hecho de que la podría golpear en cualquier instante, y que él era cuatro veces más que ella.

— Claro que si, Jackson, claro que es una amenaza.

— No te tengo miedo, Rentz. —mintió descaradamente.

— ¿Quién te crees que…?

— ¿Señor Rentz? —dijo una voz firme, a sus espaldas. —Venga conmigo a mi oficina, tenemos que hablar.

Nicholas soltó a Camille y siguió a la directora por los pasillos. Luego de que los dos se fueran, una cabellera rubia ceniza se asomo. Lucy Jones, apareció con una sonrisa radiante y, luego de mirar por donde Rentz se había marchado, sonrió burlonamente.

— ¿Fuiste tú, Lu? —pregunto Camille, con una sonrisa amplia.

— ¿Quién mas seria, Cami-can? —respondió ella arrogantemente. Lucy Jones era la mejor amiga de Camille, al igual que Matt. Lo único que hacia que Cam y Lucy fueran mas unidas era su amor por Harry Potter.

— Eres la mejor.

— Ya lo se, no hace falta que lo repitas. —comento con arrogancia, pero su cara paso a una de preocupación instantáneamente. — ¿Estuviste llorando, Cam?

« Maldita Cam, y su maldito tercer ojo » pensó Camille con amargura.

— Si, pero no…

— ¿Te hizo algo ese desgraciado? Si te hizo algo créeme que yo lo voy a castrar. —dijo ella con enfado.

— No estaba llorando por eso, Lucy. —la corto ella, mostrándole el libro que tenia en la mano.

Lucy soltó un suspiro de comprensión. —Ya entiendo. ¿Séptima vez, cierto?

— No, octava.

Lucy rio.

— ¿Qué parte leíste para ponerte a llorar? —inquirió ella, con una sonrisa. — ¿La muerte de Dobby, Snape o Fred?

Lucy sabia que el personaje que mas debilidad le causaba a Camille, era Fred Weasley. Aun recuerda la primera vez que leyó su muerte, tuvo que llevarla al baño para que nadie se preocupara por la forma en la que lloraba.

— Ninguno de esos. —contesto ella, con tristeza. —Estaba leyendo las últimas líneas que fueron publicadas de la más grande saga de todo el mundo.

— El prologo. —susurro Lucy, con tristeza. A ella también le dolía saber que había terminado. — ¿Tienes que hacer algún trabajo o te vienes directamente conmigo? —pregunto, para cambiar de tema.

— Contigo. ¿Y tu Matt? —pregunto al chico, el cual estaba sentado a su lado limpiándose las lastimaduras. — ¿En que momento conseguiste la silla? —dijo confundida.

— Mientras ustedes hablaban de Harry Potter. —dijo el, encogiéndose de hombros. — Yo tengo que ir a la casa de Nathaniel Parren, para hacer un trabajo de francés.

— Bueno, nos vemos Matt. —lo saludo Camille, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— Adiós, pecoso irritable. —dijo Lucy, riendo.

— Hasta mañana, gnomo asqueroso. —saludo el, riendo. —Nos vemos, Cami-can.

Ambas muchachas salieron del instituto y emprendieron su camino hacia la casa de Lucy, la cual no estaba muy lejos. Caminaron mientras contaban cosas que solo ellas comprendían: chicos, Harry Potter, ropa, Harry Potter, comida, Harry Potter. El tema había llegado hasta el largo y extenso árbol genealógico de los Black.

— Es imposible —susurraba Lucy, sin poder creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

— No es imposible, Ginny y Harry son primos. —volvió a repetir Camille, con decisión. — Escucha: Cedrella Black, que era la madre de Arthur Weasley y estaba casada con Septimus Weasley, es la hija de Arcturus Black y Lysandra Yaxley. Arcturus Black era el hijo de Úrsula Flint y Phineas Negullus Black. Arcturus, abuelo materno de Arthur Weasley, tenía por hermano a Cygnus Black. Cygnus Black se caso con Violeta Bulstrode, teniendo como hijos a Pollux Black y Dorea Black, de casada Potter. Ósea, Dorea Potter y Septimus Weasley son primos hermanos, lo que hace que James Potter y Arthur Weasley sean primos en segundo grado. En conclusión, eso logra que Ginny y Harry sean primos en tercer grado pero primos al fin y al cabo. —explico ella, con voz de historiadora. — ¿Entendido?

— Si, pero aun no puedo creerlo. ¡Lily, Albus y James tendrían que haber salido deformes! —exclamo ella con horror.

Camille rio.

— Si, tendrían que haber salido def… —Cam se interrumpió al ver un gran estallido de luz en frente de ellas. — ¡Salta! —grito saltando a un costado de la vereda, junto a Lucy.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —pregunto Lucy, entrecortadamente.

— No tengo ni la menos idea. —suspiro ella, con asombro.

Antes de que Lucy pudiera responder una fuerza magnética las atrajo a la luz que había salido de allí. Camille y Lucy calleron precipitadamente sobre el suelo.

— ¡Sal de arriba mio, vaca! —grito Camille, con la voz ahogada.

— Ya quisieras tener este cuerpo, Jackson. —dijo Lucy con arrogancia, mientras se levantaba de encima de su amiga.

Camille bufo. Cuando estaba a punto de contestar, se dio cuenta que no estaban solas.

— ¿Funciono? —pregunto un hombre castaño, mirando atentamente a la chicas. Se acerco a ella y las pincho con una pequeña vara que tenia en su mano.

— Cuidadito con ese palo —advirtió Lucy, con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Funcionar que?

— ¿Tu eres Camille Jackson? — pregunto el hombre, sin sacar su varita. — ¿O eres Lucy Jones?

— Soy Lucy, pero eso no responde a mi pregunt…

— ¡Funciono! —grito el hombre feliz.

— ¡Por las bolas de Merlin, déjenme terminar! —exclamo Lucy enfurecida, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. — Gracias, ahora… ¿Qué es lo que funciono?

— Lucy. —advirtió Camille, con tono reprobatorio.

— ¿Qué? Solo estoy preguntando como es que llegamos a este lugar. —Lucy dio vueltas para mostrarle el lugar donde se encontraban, extrañamente le parecia familiar.

— Esta casa me parece conocida —murmuro Camille para si misma, aunque todos la escucharon.

La casa estaba desvencijada y ruinosa, decorada con distintas tonalidades de verde. El ambiente era húmedo, olia a algo podrido y dulzón. Tenia un aspecto tenebroso y siniestro. Amabas chicas no pudieron evitar estremecerse al estar en ese lugar, que era sin duda, un ambiente para nada agrandable.

— Tienes razón —coincidió la rubia.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto Camille, mirando a las personas que las miraban confundidos.

— ¿No querían saber como llegaron aquí?

— Prefiero saber primero donde estoy, y luego preguntarme como llegue aquí.

— Este lugar de llama Grimmauld Place. —contesto el hombre, luego de un largo suspiro.


	2. La razon

Acurrucada contra la cama, se podía ver una suave cabellera castaña. La muchacha estaba arrinconada contra la pared de la habitación rememorando cada cosa que había sucedido los últimos veinte minutos. No podía evitar sentirse intimidada ante tal habitación, ya que era oscura, elegante y siniestra, combinando a la perfección con la casa. La habitación estaba pintada de colores esmeralda y plata, envolviendo la cama, las paredes y las ventanas. Un escudo extraño estaba pintado en la cama, junto a ella, y al lado se podía leer "Toujours Pur". En la pared había una colección de recortes amarillentos de periódico, todos colocado junto a modo de collage.

Lucy estaba dormida en la habitación de al lado, con su cabellera rubia cayéndole por toda la espalda. Después de tal conmoción, había caído desmayada y las personas que estaban allí, habían ayudado a Camille a recostarla en una cama. Camille se sentía sola en esos momentos, tenía una inmensa necesidad de ir a la habitación de al lado, tirarle agua a Lucy y despertarla para que pudieran hablar de lo ocurrido, pero no se sentía capaz de despertarla. Aun no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, era una mala jugada que le habían echo a su cerebro, estaba fuera de lógica.

Flashback

Lucy y Camille estaban mirando atentamente a las personas que estaban frente a ella, probablemente buscando alguna pista sobre la broma que le estaban jugando. Pero no encontraron ninguna mueca de burla, ni nada parecido. Eso irrito más a Lucy.

— ¿Perdón? —pregunto, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado desde las ultimas palabras que el hombre castaño había pronunciado. Lucy frunció el ceño, odiaba que le tomaran el pelo y, para ello, esta era una de las bromas más idiotas que había escuchado. Camille negó mentalmente con la cabeza, Lucy estaba enojada. — ¿Qué clase de broma idiota es esta? ¿Acaso creen que tenemos once años? —alzo la voz, frunciendo aun mas el ceño. Camille no pudo hacer otra cosa que hacer una mueca, Lucy enojada no era buena combinación y eso lo sabía por experiencia.

— ¿Broma? —pregunto extrañado, el hombre castaño. Uso un tono de voz que parecía como si Lucy hubiera afirmado que le estaba por crecer un tercer ojo. — No entiendo porque esto seria alguna clase de broma.

— Claro, ¿Cómo pude pensar que esto era una broma? —ironizo Lucy, rodando lo ojos. — ¿Ahora vas a decirme que el Rey Arturo va a aparecer mágicamente aquí y me regalara un vestido? —volvió a ironizar.

Camille pudo distinguir el destello de frustración que apareció en los ojos del hombre.

— ¿El Rey Arturo? —el hombre bufo. — El murió hace muchísimos años, al igual que el mago Merlín.

— ¡Eso ya lo se! —estallo Lucy, fulminando al castaño con los ojos. — ¿Qué tan ignorante o idiota crees que soy? Primero lo de Grimmauld Place ¿y ahora esto? —La rubia parecía echar chispas por lo ojos.

— Lucy-luz —la llamo suavemente, Camille. — No hace falta que grites, es una casa pequeña y creo que todos los presentes podemos escucharte bastante bien sin que eleves tu voz. —Lucy pareció reflexionar las palabras de su amiga, tomo un largo suspiro y asintió.

— Por fin, alguien que pudo calmar a la furia. —bromeo otro hombre que se encontraba al lado del castaño. Su pelo era de un color negro oscuro pero, gracias a la buena vista que Camille tiene, pudo distinguir unos cuantos reflejos azules. "Negro azulado, muy lindo" pensó ella, sonriendo internamente. A pesar del color vivido de su cabello, el hombre parecía demacrado. No parecía muy alegre, como si algo lo hubiera arruinado para siempre. — Ya me preguntaba yo si alguien podría callarla. —ambas muchachas fulminaron con la mirada al hombre, y este se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa inocente.

—Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar?

— ¿Camille, cierto? —la muchacha asintió. —Bueno, hace unos pocos días descubrimos que habían dos personas que serian de mucha utilidad en nuestra lucha con Voldemort, ósea que, sabían muchas cosas que a nosotros nos ayudaría a derrotarlo. Por eso, Dumbledore…

Lucy lo interrumpió.

— ¿Dumbledore? —inquirió sorprendida.

— Bueno, Dumbledore es un mago que…

Esta vez fue Camille la que lo interrumpió.

— Sabemos quien es Dumbledore, prosiga.

— Bueno, el nos dijo que teníamos que lograr hacer un hechizo para convocarlas. Al principio no creíamos que eran ustedes pero al poco tiempo nos dimos cuenta que ustedes eran las chicas de las que tanto hablaba Dumbledore.

— Eso es cierto, nosotras sabemos un montón de cosas sobre el futuro de Voldemort. —admitió Camille. — Pero, nose porque nos requería especialmente a nosotras cuando podría haber elegido a cualquier muggle.

— Esa es la razón, señorita Jackson. —una voz resonó detrás de ellas, ambas se voltearon.

Alli se encontraba Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts y el hombre al que Camille y Lucy más admiraban. Creían que era una de las personas más valientes que existían y de las más inteligentes. Sabían su historia y entendían el dolor que este sentía, y la razón por la cual había escondido todo. Albus Dumbledore, estaba vestido por una larga túnica morada y un sombrero puntiagudo a combinación. Sus ojos eran del color del mar y, aunque estaban escondidos detrás de unos pequeños lentes medialuna, parecían que te atravesaba como los rayos X. Dumbledore sonrieron a ambas chicas y asintió de modo de felicitación a los demás miembros de la Orden del Fenix.

— No entendí —admitió Lucy, confundida. — ¿Cómo que esa es la razón?

— Yo tampoco entendí. —coincidió Camille.

— Lo que sucede es que ustedes no son muggles. —Esa noticia sorprendió a las dos muchachas. "Este viejo esta totalmente loco de la cabeza" pensó Lucy. — No, señorita Jones. No estoy loco, estoy diciéndole la verdad, la cual sus padres nunca se animaron a contarle. —Lucy bajo los ojos avergonzada, Dumbledore había entrado en su mente.

Camille fulmino a Lucy con la mirada.

— Eso es imposible. —susurro Cam.

— No lo es, señorita Jackson. Si bien recuerdo, su padre era Rupert Jackson. —Camille asintió. — El estudio sus años en Hogwarts, en la maravillosa casa de Ravenclaw. Luego de terminar los estudios, conoció a Rebecca Sheik, ¿Su madre, cierto? —la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir, estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que Dumbledore contaba.

«Tu padre se unió a la Orden del Fenix unos meses después de que se casara con tu madre. En sus años de Hogwarts fue muy amigo de Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y James Potter. ¿Sabes quienes son? —la chica murmuro un suave "claro". —Por eso, Rupert nombro a Remus Lupin como tu padrino. Unos meses después de tu nacimiento, 15 de agosto, tu padre se encontraba en una misión con los McKinnons y fueron atacados por unos mortífagos. Tu padre fue una de las peores pérdidas, Camille, era muy querido entre nosotros. —Camille no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla. Sintió una mano en el hombro y volteo, el hombre castaño le estaba brindando una sonrisa reconfortante.

Camille le sonrió.

— Tu madre era muggle, por eso eres mestiza. Rebecca decidió mudarse al mundo muggle de nuevo luego de la muerte de tu padre, alejándote a ti de nuestro mundo. —continuo contando, Dumbledore. — Por cierto, ¿ella como se encuentra?

— Muerta —contesto Camille, con tristeza. Dumbledore abrió los ojos sorprendido. — Hace tres meses, luego de llegar de la escuela. Me encontraba con Lucy, teníamos que ir a mi casa por un trabajo particular, pero cuando llegamos las ventanas de mi casa estaban rotas. Entramos asustadas pensando que seria un ladrón, pero allí no había nadie. Buscamos por toda la planta baja a mi madre, le sugerí a Lucy si podíamos verificar arriba antes de llamar a la policía.

— ¿Qué son los procesias? —inquirió el hombre de pelo negro-azulado.

— Policías, Sirius, policías. —le corrigió el hombre castaño. — Son gente muggle que se encarga de atrapar a los muggles que cometen crímenes, como lo aurores.

Sirius asintió.

— ¿Sirius? -inquirió Camille, sorprendida. — ¿Sirius Black?

El hombre asintió, con un deje de arrogancia.

— Es increíble —murmuro audiblemente. — ¡Eres un merodeador! —chillo contenta, dando un pequeño salto de emoción. Luego se dio vuelta hacia el hombre castaño. — Si el es Sirius, entonces ¡Tu eres Remus Lupin! —volvió a gritar, aun emocionada. Lucy y Dumbledore la miraban con diversión, parecía una nena en navidad. — ¿Eres Remus Lupin, cierto? —Remus asintió. — Tu eres mi padrino —dijo mas para si misma que para el.

—Si, lo soy. —afirmo él. — Lamento mi ausencia estos, ¿15 años? —Camille asintió. — Estos quince años. —termino diciendo.

—No importa. Bueno, como le decía señor Dumbledore. —continuo Camille. —

« Con Lucy subimos hasta la plata superior de mi casa. Esa parte de la casa era la que en peor estado se encontraba. Lo primero que escuche fue el grito de Lucy, la cual se había separado de mí y había ido a buscar a mi madre en el baño. Cuando llegamos pudimos leer que en el espejo estaba escrita una frase en latín. Lucy y yo sabemos latín porque mi madre siempre creyó que seria necesario. La frase era aterradora y estaba escrita con sangre, sangre de mi madre, decía "Un escondite por muy bueno que sea nunca termina siendo suficiente". Nunca pude entender lo que eso significaba exactamente pero ahora que me cuentan sobre la historia de mis padres, la historia cierra. Luego de ese momento Lucy y yo nos adentramos a la habitación de mi madre, pero no había sangre como nosotros esperábamos. Mi madre estaba tendida boca arriba en el suelo de su habitación, muerta. Estaba muerta, pero no tenia marcas de asesinato aunque no había duda que lo había sido. Lo único que demostraba un deje de violencia fue en su palma derecha, la cual emanaba sangre y el corte era en forma de "LV".

— Lord Voldemort —susurro Remus, Camille le dio la razón.

— Mi duda, sin embrago, es ¿Con quien has estado viviendo? —interrumpió Dumbledore.

— Conmigo, señor. —contesto Lucy.

Dumbledore sonrió y luego asintió.

— ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

— Tengo muchas pero la que mas me interesa en este instante es, ¿Qué hay de mí?

— Usted también es bruja, señorita Jones. —contesto Dumbledore. — Aunque eres nacida de muggles.

— Yo también tengo una pregunta, señor. Si todo esto del mundo mágico es cierto, ¿Por qué nunca nos llego la carta de Hogwarts a los once años?

— Tu madre no quería que la molestáramos, nos advirtió de que no te contáramos acerca de nuestro mundo. Aun que, sin duda, ese plan fallo cuando mi muy amiga, Joanne, una psíquica muy capacitada, decidió escribir un libro acerca de Harry.

— Pero si ella escribió esos libros, ¿Cómo sabe que Voldemort no los leerá? —pregunto Camille, confundida.

— Porque activo un encantamiento para que ningún mago mayor de once años podría leerlo, ósea, ningún mago que sepa de la existencia de Hogwarts.

— ¿Qué hay de los niños menores de once años que son de familias puras o mestizas? —inquirió Lucy.

— Tampoco.

— Asi que usted nos necesita a nosotras para que le digamos que sucederá, ¿Y Joanne no puede decírselo? —pregunto Camille.

— Me temo que hace unos cuatro meses, Joanne fue capturada por los mortífagos y liquidada por negarse a revelar información del futuro del niño que vivió.

Lucy y Camille asintieron, era mucho que procesar.

— ¿Quiere que se lo digamos ahora?—pregunto Lucy.

— No, no quiero que me lo cuenten a mí. Quiero que asistan a Hogwarts y se encarguen de que todo lo benefactor para nosotros se cumpla y, si hay muertes innecesarias, que las detengan. —dijo Dumbledore, firmemente. Las chicas asintieron y se miraron. Ambas sabían que estaban pensando en la misma persona, Sirius.

— Creo que deberían descansar un poco, ha sido mucha la información que les he dado y creo que necesitan un poco de tiempo para pensarlo.

— Los únicos cuartos en los que se puede dormir tranquilamente sin que ninguna rata las despierte, es mi cuarto y el de Regulus. —informo Sirius, con una media sonrisa. — ¿Saben quien es Regulus, cierto?

—Claro, Regulus Arcturus Black. Segundo primogénito de Walburga Black y Orión Black, hermano de Sirius Orión Black. Se convirtió en mortifago antes de terminar sus estudios y murió después de unos años gracias al arrepentimiento que le causo ser parte de tal abominación. Según Walburga y Orión, Regulus era el hijo perfecto y el único que merecía la herencia, ya que odiaban a su hijo mayor Sirius. Regulus, al igual que casi toda la familia Black, fue elegido en Slytherin. Eso fue lo que rompió el poco lazo de hermanos que quedaba entre Sirius Black y Regulus Black. En su adolescencia, Regulus fue amigo de Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape y Avery, o esos son los rumores. —relato Camille, como si fuera una historiadora. A Sirius se le cayó la boca del asombro, y Lucy soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Impresionante, cierto? —susurro divertida, codeándolo levemente. Sirius asintió, con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes mucho de mi familia?

— Si, me parece fascinante la cantidad de personas que se encuentran en tu árbol genealógico.

— Se lo ha estudiado todo. —rio Lucy. — Yo quiero tu cuarto, Sirius. Algo me dice que es más divertido.

— Este bien, ¿A ti te molesta, Camille?

— Para nada, prefiero el cuarto "Slytherin" de tu hermano, antes de que ver un montón de chicas en bikini.

Sirius se sonrojo, y ambas jóvenes salieron de allí, soltando una carcajada.

Sirius había subido hace unos pocos minutos, informándole que a la noche iban a llegar los Weasley. ¿Se supone que tenia que actuar como si no supiera nada de ellos o de su historia? Eso si que seria difícil. Aun no podía creer su destino, era una maga. ¡Una autentica maga en el mundo de Harry Potter! Su más grande sueño se había cumplido, pero con eso, se aproximaba una guerra dura y sangrienta. Además, tendría que ayudar mucho a Harry ya que su quinto año había sido, probablemente, el más difícil del chico que vivió. Tambien estaba el hecho que debía intentar soportar al sapo rizón, vestido de rosa. Tampoco sabía como iba a poder contenerse Lucy, que era más impulsiva que ella. Entre esos pensamientos, sus ojos se fueron cerrando y lo último que vieron fue la habitación verde del difunto hermano de Sirius. "Magia" susurro antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
